I will always watch over you
by YuYoLS
Summary: Before I met you, I never knew such loneliness that exists. Before I met you, I never knew such happiness that could flow through our human veins. Before I met you, I never knew such a love that could be so true, yet so painful.His dark onyx eyes that could bring me into heaven. The first time I laid eyes on him, and from the moment, his eyes met mine, my heart was sold to him only


**Sakura** **POV**

Before I met you, I never knew such loneliness that exists.  
Before I met you, I never knew such happiness that could flow through our human veins.  
Before I met you, I never knew such a love that could be so true, yet so painful.

His dark onyx eyes that could bring me into heaven.

The first time I laid eyes on him, and from the moment, his eyes met mine, my heart was sold to him forever.

It was his alone.

**Chapter 1 "How it began" **

**NORMAL POV**

The sun ray lights upon the edge of the pink bed, as the lights flickers upon the dark room, the sound of the alarm "ring ring" awoke the unique pink haired Sakura. Slim and tall, her athletic toned body is exposed as she wears her school uniform of the shades, white, black, and red.

Konoha High has been the high school that many has yearned to attend.

"Yah, I'm surprised to see you guys here," the blond chick stated with a smile, "Surprisingly, Sakura made it."

_Ino the blond chick is from the Yamanaka company. Tall and beautiful, she has gorgeous light eyes. Her skin resembles an angel and her figures are what a guy would dream for. Although her personality may not be the best, she is definitely, my one and only best friend. Sakura thought to herself. _

Many of the people attending are people who are intelligent, or they are filthy rich.

As the two walks to the bulletin, the crowd gathers and cheers for their homeroom buddies. Many of them of which Sakura do not know.

"High school is going to be tough," Sakura sighed as she stares at the board and smiles, "WAIT! INO!" Sakura stared closer, "We're in the same class!"

"YAHOO!" The two cheered. Staring at them, people begins to join the fun.

"Seems like their are more weird people here than I thought," a black spiked raven hair stated to a block hair.

Sitting in seats, Sakura and Ino begins to get acquainted with the many girls in their classroom except for one. Sakura observes the dark blue haired with light white beautiful eyes.

'She seems shy," Sakura thought, 'I wonder where she is from?'

"What are you looking at?" Ino stared in Sakura's direction as Sakura pretends to listen.

"Oh, Hinata?" Ten ten a girl with brown hair and two meat ball bun on the side of her head smiled and spoke, "She was from our school. She doesn't really speak to any one except for Naruto. She's completely in love with him like literally, but she won't confess."

"But did you hear Sakura?" Ino sat on the desk, "We've got a lot of hot guys in this school. And apparently, we've got many in our class as well. Tell her Ten Ten." Ino shook her head.

Sakura smiled and stood, "Only you Ino." Suddenly, the door opens, and everyone's eyes followed the door.

"Good morning!" The blond boy with whiskers smiled. He was tall and dorky but something about him was bright and warm.

"That's Naruto," Ten Ten whispered, "He looks weird but a very cool guy to hang with." Walking from behind him, was what everyone was hoping to see.

**SAKURA POV**

I don't know if they were right...but they were. One glance and for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His dark black spiked hair, and his pale skin suit him. I was in heaven for real. His dark eyes were more beautiful than anyone's I've seen. He was tall and handsome. Although there seemed to be a cold aura, he seemed to smile perfectly fine. Suddenly as Naruto introduced himself loud and clear, his eyes met mine. For more than a second, my heart beat continuously insane.

_This can't happen Sakura..._

_I've been told that this will only drive you into a miserable life..._

_Dad said getting involved with guys will drive you insane..._

Glaring away from him, I looked back up slowly just to check the two "hotties" of our classroom.

"Is this it?" I asked, "The two hotties were these two?"

Ten ten smirked, "Well..I can't share with you my hotty can I?" Ten ten smiled as she runs to the door and coming in with another boy. His eyes were the same as Hinata's. His hair was long and tied back, but to me he looked like a girl.

**NORMAL POV**

"She must be crazy," Sakura laughed.

Ino blushed, "I'm envious."

Sakura laughed harder, "WHAT? He looked like a girl!"

"At least she's in love. I want that feeling." Ino stated.

Staring at the couple, Sakura smiled, "Well, you'll have someone like that one day Ino...just not today." Sakura teased her.

As they set up the seats, Sakura was placed at the corner last desk where everyone would love to sit and look out the window. Wanting to switch seats with her, everyone begged to be her slave.

As open minded as she was, she quickly bonded with everyone in the room. Teasing and bullying everyone with her own set of charm was her way of making friends. But unexpectedly, the charmer himself came to her.

"Yo," the raven haired boy stared at her. Looking at him in the eyes, she was completely fazed by his looks. Silence in the room was settled through the room and as Sasuke continues to hesitate for her answer, she smiles.

"Sorry, but I was lucky enough to be granted this seat," She had turned down his charm and everyone was in complete shock. Noticing the raven boy's growl, Sakura became aware. Naruto was suddenly laughing hard on the ground and Sakura was confused.

'What? I guess he must be incredible for everyone to want me to be controlled by this hunk. No way will I let him ruin such a great start of my year.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Sasuke you've been dumbfounded."

'Sasuke Uchiha huh?' Sakura continued to analyze his background in one go as she observes everything he does, 'Nothing special.'

"It's ok." Sasuke sat in the seat next to hers, "What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled lightly and awkwardly, "Huh...Sakura..."

"Your full name."

"Haruno Sakura," She smiled.

'Haruno?' Sasuke thought with a smirk, "Nice to meet you." He said. Glaring at him, Sakura smirked.

**SAKURA POV**

Ok! Maybe for a SECOND I fell for him. BUT THIS IS IT!

I've had it with these "playboys" playing around. Seems like this Uchiha is nothing but that kind of guy is he?

Although he looks gorgeous...and I don't believe that I have fallen for him! I continued to convinced myself as I stared out the window during class. About all of our classes, I've noticed how we were paired in every class for something.

"Hey, Sakura," He called me by my first name so calmly, "Can you do this?" He asked as we were left by the teacher to do our math works.

**NORMAL POV**

"Yeah, don't bother me and let me do what I want!" Sakura barked, "Really...this is annoying!" Sakura cried in her seat.

"You look pitiful," Sasuke smirked and stared at her as he faces her. His elbow on the desk and his hands on his cheeks resembled a kid. The flare of red on her face caused her to turn away from his looks.

'That was close...almost fell into his spell.' Sakura thought to herself. Turning her eyes back to the book in front of her she again cries in misery.

"MATH!" Sakura slams her fist onto her desk.

As the week passes, Sakura continues to be bothered by the stare of his coal eyes. Rumors flies that he was cold as ice, but towards Sakura, all she could sense with a feel for play in a girls life. More rumors increased as stories unfolds about his past romantic life. After hearing that his ex-girlfriend had betrayed him, he became miserable and not only that, his mother passed away right after his ex had cheated on him. He refused to see her. Sakura glares at Sasuke for a time during the lessons taught by Kakashi-sensei. To break her glance, Sasuke pokes her forehead lightly on her head and smiles.

"Pay attention!" He smirked.

As Sakura was voted President by Sasuke, Sakura had chosen Sasuke to be her vice president.

"I nominate Uchiha!" Sakura smirked and stuck her tongue out. Sasuke narrowed his eyes on him and growled.

As class was finished and discussion were final, Sakura gathers around Ino and the girls in the classroom.

"I can't go today," Sakura sighed, "As the president...I've got a committee meeting to attend." Sakura shed her tears.

Ino laughed and smirked, "You're lucky you've got Sasuke to brighten up your days. I'm jealous."

Sakura blushed and whispered, "Shut-up..."

"Ah...he's leaving to the meeting, you better catch up with him!" Ino winked and watched Sakura run to chase Sasuke down the hall .

"Wait!" Sakura sighed as she walked side by side with him, "Geez...you should take responsibility for ruining my freshman high school year. This isn't how I planned it to be...working after school." Sakura dragged.

Sasuke smirked, "Don't blame me. You ruined mine when you didn't want to share the seat." She noticed how he smiled around her.

"Hey..." Sakura smiled lightly, "I..."

"Wow, Sasuke Uchiha huh?" A masked sensei walked through the doors, "I'm surprised you're voted for vice president."

"Me too." Sasuke walked in the classroom as he shoves sensei in the door way.

"How rude..." Sakura said, "Hello Kakashi Sensei."

"Wow, you sure have grown Sakura," he greeted her with his white and silver reminding her of an old man.

"You must be stress sensei," Sakura laughed, "To have all your hair turning white at the age of 5."

"Huh..." Kakashi sighed, "It's going to be a long high school year with you folks around."

Walking out of the meeting, Sasuke and Sakura gathered their notes and walked back to their home room.

"Hey Uchiha, why did you decide to come to this school?" Sakura asked curiously. Although Sakura's priority was first to just create a conversation for the awkward silence, her heart suddenly wanted more of him. Walking with him side by side to class, she glances at his facial structure and his jaw line.

With a frown he replied, "Because, I wanted to attend the same high school of the women who betrayed me." With that one sentence, Sakura suddenly became muted.

"Sorry..." Sakura stopped walking before the door, "I didn't know."

"It's ok." Sasuke smirked, "It's not that bad." Sakura watched him as he turns away from her stare and enters the door.

"You know..." Sakura entered the room. It was like a magical scenery or something, because as she confesses, "You... don't have to bottle your feelings up...if you ever need someone to listen to you...I can lend you an ear!" Sakura said shyly, "Because...I'm class president now...and I..." She took the courage to look him in the eyes. The window blew and ran through Sasuke's and Sakura's hair like a comb. The window was left open by the students. The orange and yellow color of the sun set were mesmerized by Sakura.

"I think I like you," Sakura walked up to him. Glaring at his eyes, she couldn't help but try to defeat her endless butterflies.

Wide eyes, his orbed black eyes were peaceful to glance into, "Me too." He smirked.

Surprised Sakura laughed and scratched her head jokingly, "You liar."

"Yeah, sorry." Sasuke smirked, "But...I'm not interested in girls because I already have someone I like so..." as he walks by her with his bookbag, Sakura couldn't help but feel pathetic. A sudden pink ran through her mind like a car continuously running.

"It's okay if you don't like me, Sasuke-kun," She turned to face his back. His eyes suddenly averted to hers as he turns his head to stare into hers, "I will be watching you...because I admire the part of you that makes you you."

Sasuke just stared calmly.

_How could he be this calm during a confession?  
Complete opposite of me...my heart is endlessly racing!  
I can't control my heart..._

Suddenly he grinned, "You're a creeper, Sakura."

"Sorry...but... you started it." Sakura whispered as she becomes dazzled by his smile.

The next day as he enters, Sakura couldn't face him.

_Will I be able to talk to him like normal? _Sakura could only think about him. _Is it good to get myself involved with him? __The Uchiha families..._

As everyone knows it, the Haruno, Uchiha, and Uzamaki are all one big family of an alliance. This is known as the Konoha Alliance. Within these Konoha families, there are settled to have branches of other particular wealthy people involved like Ino's family.

"You..." Naruto stared at Sakura. Naruto was sitting in Sakura's seat and joking with her since morning.

"You're Sakura Haruno? Mr. Haruno's ONLY DAUGHTER? You are THE SAKURA HARUNO?" Naruto continued asking her.

Tired of his repetitive questions, Sakura landed a punch on his cheeks, "Shut-up!"

"OUCH SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto rubbed it, "Yah Hinata! Help me!" Carefully taking care of the blondy, Sasuke stood at the door and watched.

"Stupid Dobe..." Sasuke whispered.

"Oh SASUKE!" The girls gathered at the door, "Do you want to eat my bento?"

"I heard you didn't have a mother, so...I wanted to offer you my motherly cookings," girls from different classes were coming here to offer their lunches.

"Sorry," Sasuke said coldly, "I have no interests in girls."

Laughing outloud Sakura replied, "Then are you interested in boys?" She couldn't help but say it out loud. Laughing along with her, Naruto and boys joked along. Noticing the long anticipation of Sasuke, and his mockerized play, he became angered by the joke. Sakura quit laughing and smiled.

"Sorry, I'll take it back." She quickly sits straight in her seat and looks away from Sasuke who stomps to his seat and pulls his chair closer to hers.

"Hey Sakura! You quit playing around and start focusing on your horrible test grades in Math and English!" Sasuke whispered, "Shall I tell the class?"

Turning red from the embarrassed test grades, Sakura gave him a quick death glare and smirked, "Just because I confessed to you doesn't mean I won't stand up to you Sasuke-kun." With a surprise, Sakura stood up and announced something, "Everyone! I hate blackmails! So I will tell you all straight out! I SUCK AT MATH AND ENGLISH! I am making a 47." Sakura smirked.

With laughters filling the room they enjoyed her announcement.

"There," Sakura bit her lips, "So...don't decide to threaten me with such little piece of information. If you want to threaten me...make it more elegant." Sakura was angered. With awe and respect, Sasuke suddenly throws his arms around her neck and smirks.

"Yah, Sakura, you're starting to look like the perfect bait for me to use," Sasuke smiled, "You said you like me right?"

Sakura turned red, "I may like you but..." Sakura continued to turn red as his cheeks touches hers. All eyes were on hers as the girls from other classes comes to envy her closeness to Sasuke. Without realizing, Sakura became targeted.

In the early mornings, as Sakura woke to school earlier than usual to come to see that her locker was written with words in markers.

'Die Bitch'

"What THE HELL!" Sakura became angered and punched her lockers, "Stupid girls." As angry as she was, she grabbed a bucket and a towel and started scrubbing all the words off before students enter the school. Sweat drips down her lovely light skin, and her pink hair continues to stick upon her.

"Ah Sakura...what are you-" Hinata walked in to see the horrible words, "Are you ok?" She looked at Sakura who was a mess in her uniform.

"I'm exhausted..." Sakura sighed, "I have just this section left, although...my locker will be shades of red it looks pretty don't you think?"

Hinata bit her lips and suddenly grabbed a towel from her bag, "I'll help," she insisted and as they scrubbed to their best, Sakura questioned Hinata of her life.

"Ah..." Sakura smiled, "So you're from the Hyuugas? They're a major part of the alliance huh? It's great how we students are all from the same company. Our fathers hold great titles in the shares of our companies." Sakura stated, "How close are you with Sasuke?"

Hinata smiled, "I'm not close at all. But Naruto tells me about him all the time." She began to judge Sakura's face and smiled, "If you'd like... I can tell you over some lunch?"

"DEAL!" Sakura blushed, "Sorry to have to put you through this."

"It's ok. I'm glad to be of help." Hinata stated kindly. Looking at her locker, Sakura sighed from the drag those girls had put her through.

"I wonder who would do this?" Sakura sighed as she sat in her desk, "IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Sakura barked talking to herself in her corner.

"It suits you," Sasuke smirked and sat in the chair beside hers, "You deserve this corner because an odd girl like you talking to herself is weird you creeper."

Sakura suddenly became bright, "Sasuke-kun?" She smiled, "Good morning!"

"Hn." He greeted her and walked to Naruto.

"Ahh..." Sakura sighed, "I don't know what to say to him!"

Ino suddenly stopped in front of Sakura, "You want to go to Karaoke? We're going on a blind date!" Ino smiled.

Sakura crossed her hands and sighed, "I...I'm not really interested in guys Ino..." Watching from the corner of his eyes, Sasuke takes his glances viewing the cherry blossom in the corner.

"You like her?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah right. Too busy for that."

"Don't build up too much pride Sasuke..." Naruto smirked, "You might lose it."

"Seriously Naruto...I'm not picking around," Sasuke stood up from the seat adjacent from Naruto and replied, "See ya." As Kakashi-Sensei walks in, the kids took their seats. Staring at Sasuke, Sakura couldn't and wouldn't look anywhere but him. At the corners of her eyes, all she wanted to see was him. Even when she wasn't looking at him, all she could see was him. Dazing off, she began to imagine her life with him.

Ice skating like couples  
Going to dates like couples  
Such as watching movies and  
of course...hugging...and Kis-

"NO!" Sakura yelled out in the middle of Kakashi's lesson.

"Sakura! After class!" Kakashi growled.

Letting out a giggle, Sakura blushed and growled at Sasuke. She buried herself in her arms on the desk and covered her face. Unknowingly, Sasuke grinned at her the entire class period till lunch. Before she could escape, Sasuke blocks her by standing in front of her. Standing in front of her, he couldn't help but smile calmly in front of her. As he stares into her eyes, Sakura couldn't help but further fall for him.

"Excuse me..." Sakura awkwardly postering herself pass Sasuke. Being caught off guard by Sakura's expression, he let her go. Blushing at the fact that she could make that face was surprising to him.

'So she could be cute...' Sasuke rubbed his head.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura walked up to the Dark blue headed girl.

"Oh Sakura-chan."

"Sakura let's eat!" Ino waved.

"Sorry I'll pass!" Sakura smiled back.

"Eh?" Ino asked herself, "Who would've thought Sakura wanted to hang out with the nerd?"

"Hinata? You're not going to eat with me today?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm going to borrow her," Sakura smiled.

Naruto questioned the act but smiled, "Alright. See ya!" He quickly runs over to Sasuke and slaps him in the back, "YO! Whatcha spacing out for? Sakura-chan is pretty unique don't you think? Who has pink hair?"

"Shut-up! I'm busy," Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed, "Well...if you're looking for her...she's busy with the upperclassman in the hall above us."

"Don't talk about her," Sasuke growled.

"You..." Naruto sighed, "You shouldn't have put on such a face then. Karin...will probably come to see you sooner or later."

Sasuke growled at the name sighed, "Mind your own business teme."

Sitting there on the neat and clean balcony of the school, Sakura and Hinata begins to enjoy their meal. Filled with laughters and joy, the start of a new friendship began with a meal.

**SAKURA POV**

Hearing stories of him when he was younger wasn't a surprise to me. Hearing of how cold and mean he was doesn't make a difference to me. The only thing that made me unsettled was hearing about Karin. Hearing that she has hot pink hair...LIKE ME...made me unsettled. The only stories I heard mainly about was about his cold attitude towards people, and the other stories consists of him and Karin.

As I watch him during class, I begin to think of all those stories.

"He was young and was still just a boy at heart whom had no only lost his most treasured one, but his mother as well. They were happy together. Nothing could break them apart. He was always so protective over her, and never would he let her go."

"What was the problem?" I asked.

"She was another man's woman," Hinata whispered.

"WAIT!" I smiled, "To be honest...if possible, I might want to hear it from him instead," I laughed, "But tell me about the funny stories of you and Naruto."

I couldn't help but feel that it was only right if we were ever to end up together. I suddenly wanted to tie a red string on our pinkies now. Sasuke Uchiha...  
Now staring at him, he seems like a different person than in stories. Which of him is the real him? The cold one? The smiling one? Or...the funny one? All them are the real him. I just won't accept it.

"Is there something on my face?" He whispered.

"Uh! No..." I whispered looking away from him and tried to daze off into the sky. Now just thinking...what is it that I like about him? As sensei walks out and lets us begin our homework, the students begins talking. Everyone starts losing their concentration and talking as well as Sakura. Many of them chose to study however. Entering Konoha High is something not just 'anyone' can do. To be able to defeat the top of the top...isn't an easy thing to do.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke asked, "Let me see your notebook!"

Sakura glanced at him and faked a smile, "No."

The veins from his forehead began to pop and he faked a smile right back, "I'll give you something special." Those words caught me. Whether he was kidding or not...I wanted it.

"What?" I became curious. As he realize that he has got my attention he smirked.

"Just kidding," He sighed.

Looking down I bit my lips and barked, "Don't tease me like that..." I opened my math book.

**NORMAL POV**

Laughing Sasuke smirked, "I'm starting to get serious," Sasuke said as he reaches out to pull her hair.

"OUCH!" She yelled quietly, "That really hurts..." She cried sarcastically rubbing her head. Oddly, Sasuke gently and calmly pat her head.

"How did you make it into Konoha High if you can't do Math and English?" He asked curiously.

Sakura stared at him back with a humorless aura, "I...wanted to meet you..." an awkward silence occurred and she smiled, "Just kidding."

Sasuke couldn't help but take her serious as his eyes widens at the statement, "Are you...joking?"

Noticing that Sasuke has finally taking her serious, Sakura replied, "Although it was a joke...my feelings for you are not a joke." The words started popping out of her mouth but even when there were so many people in the room, no one was able to hear a single word coming from the two.

"I...like you too," Sasuke said with not a crease on his lip. Sakura suddenly gave a sympathetic sigh and giggled.  
"Don't play that kind of trick Sasuke-kun. I...only want to go out with someone who really likes me back." Sakura replied.  
"Who said going out?" He asked, "I just said I liked you too." He whispered in her ears to where she could mesmerized his voice. The ringing and pleasing sound in her ears satisfied her till she his her face of joy.

"Why are you happy?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura mumbled some gibberish and finally laid her head on her hands and said, "I'm thrilled..."

With a gentle laugh, Sasuke laid his head on his own hands facing hers.

**SASUKE POV**

Filled with hatred and despise from the first betrayal of that wicked bitch. Such a love that can kill. I can't tell whether this love is to be or not. Constantly waiting for her return, but yet, she doesn't seem to. Everyday just waiting for that hot pink, but instead, my days became lighter and lighter with the sakura colored hair always grabbing my attention. Whether if it was her laugh, or her eyes. Her smile, or her frown. Her expressions and her caring. How...did she expect me to answer such a confession?

I didn't know that innocent could be like this.  
Childish and yet so pure with tainted of darkness.  
I could feel nothing but a new beginning of something new from Sakura.  
A curiosity in her that I desire to know more started to bloom.  
I begin to question the reason why the sun continues to shine  
and why the moon continues to evolve around  
Just as my world has been invaded by the rotation of her spin.  
Have I fallen in love again?

Although happiness could be so near, evil is even closer.

* * *

REVIEW:)

LIKE IT? HATE IT?

Sorry I changed their personalities a bit...

I've been working on Sasuke and Sakura for a long time...but I just can't seem to find a right story to fit them, so I came across an inspirational manga called, "Bokura ga Ita" and I liked it. Although some parts resembles it, I tweaked it.

Hope ya like it.


End file.
